Solange es noch Hoffnung gibt
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Im Leben gibt es Höhen und Tiefen, Glück und Unglück – nichts ist verloren solange es noch Hoffnung gibt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter und den darin vorkommenden Charakteren liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur für diese Geschichte aus. Ich mache damit keinen Profit.  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.  
  
Diese Idee schwirrte schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf herum bevor ich mich dazu entschloss sie niederzuschreiben.  
  
Im Leben gibt es Höhen und Tiefen, Glück und Unglück – nichts ist verloren solange es noch Hoffnung gibt.  
  
TASCHENTUCHALARM  
  
SOLANGE ES NOCH HOFFNUNG GIBT  
  
Als Remus Lupin am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, sich im Bett umdrehte und feststellte, dass ihre Seite im gemeinsamen Bett leer war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das gestern kein böser Traum gewesen war.  
  
Es war Wirklichkeit.  
  
Remus versuchte sich an die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages zu erinnern.   
  
Es waren zuerst nur Bruchstücke, vereinzelte Teile eines Ganzen.  
  
Morgens waren sie sehr früh aufgestanden, noch vor dem Morgengrauen.   
  
Dumbledore hatte sie einige Tage zuvor über einen bevorstehenden Kampf informiert.   
  
Trotz der gedrückten Stimmung beim Frühstück hatte sie ihn angelächelt.   
  
Ihr Lächeln, dass war immer so ehrlich. Remus war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihrem Lächeln den ganzen Raum erhellen konnte.  
  
Sie wollten danach aufbrechen, nach dem Frühstück. Ein langer Tag, ein noch längerer Kampf stand bevor.  
  
RÜCKBLENDE   
  
„Es wird Zeit.", meinte Mad-Eye Moody und erhob sich.  
  
Auch die anderen standen langsam auf.   
  
Einen letzten Moment noch in Ruhe verweilen.   
  
Vielleicht ein letztes Mal in diesem Haus sein, das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.  
  
Sie wussten alle, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass einige von ihnen, wenn nicht sogar alle, den nächsten Sonnenaufgang, den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würden.  
  
Tonks war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, etwas holen, hatte sie gesagt. Aber Remus wusste, dass sie allein hatte sein wollen.  
  
Als er ins Wohnzimmer ging um sie über den Aufbruch zu informieren fand er sie am Fenster stehen. Sie starrte hinaus in den Regen, in die schwarze Nacht, die nur von gelegentlichen Blitzen erhellt wurde.  
  
„Etwas Interessantes da draußen?" fragte Remus, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Nicht wirklich. . . . Wird es irgendwann wieder eine Zeit geben, in der wir nicht mehr kämpfen müssen? In der sich nicht mehr Hexe und Zauberer auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen?" ,fragte Tonks und drehte sich in seinen Armen, so dass sie ihn ansah.  
  
„Du weißt, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ich würde auch lieber etwas anderes machen. Aber wenn wir wollen, dass unsere Kinder in besseren Zeiten aufwachsen, dann ist es ein geringer Preis.", sagte Remus.  
  
„Kinder."  
  
Tonks lächelte.   
  
Sie hatten nie über die Zukunft gesprochen. Es gab für sie nur das hier und jetzt. Die Zeit in der sie lebten war zu gefährlich, als das man an Kinder denken konnte.  
  
„Irgendwann.", sagte Remus.  
  
Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Remus noch etwas sagen, aber dann hob er die Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange, beugte sich wieder nach vorn und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen. Tonks erwiderte seinen Kuss.  
  
Eng umschlungen standen beide im Wohnzimmer und küssten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor erlebt zu haben glaubten. Sie küssten einander so als gebe es kein Morgen und sie müssten das Heute festhalten.  
  
Atemlos trennten sie sich.  
  
„Es wird Zeit.", meinte Tonks und zog ihn mit nach draußen in die Eingangshalle des Hauses, wo schon die anderen auf sie warteten.  
  
Nachdem sie alle tief durchgeatmet hatten, sich innerlich auf das was kommen würde eingestellt hatten, apparierten sie zu dem Ort, der sich in wenigen Minuten in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln würde.   
  
Der Ort der Schlacht war ein kleines Feld, außerhalb von Hogsmeade.  
  
Noch war es ruhig, gespenstisch ruhig.   
  
Die Nacht hatte sich gelichtet, die Sonne ging langsam auf und tauchte die Wiese in ein rotes Licht.   
  
Später würde sie wieder rot sein, aber dann nicht von der aufgehenden Sonne, sondern vom Blut gefärbt.  
  
„Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt.", meinte Mad-Eye Moody nur.  
  
Remus sah noch einmal zu Tonks hinüber, wie sie da stand. Das Gesicht angespannt, das braune Haar zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Sie hatte heute ihre natürliche Gestalt, wie sie es nannte, angenommen. Tonks hatte gewollt, wenn sie heute wohlmöglich ihre letzte Schlacht schlug, dann wollte sie, dass sie, wenn man sie zu Grabe trug, ihr wahres Ich zu Grabe getragen wurde.  
  
Remus hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht sterben würde.   
  
Er hatte sie am Abend vorher beruhigt. Sie hatten nebeneinander im gemeinsamen Bett gelegen und lange geredet.   
  
Remus hatte sie später in der Nacht in den Armen gehalten und immer wieder die vier Worte wiederholt, von denen er hoffte, dass sie wahr werden würden: „Du wirst nicht sterben."  
  
Ein Plopp signalisierte, dass die Todesser zum Schlachtfeld appariert waren.  
  
Später würde keiner mehr genau sagen können wer den ersten Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, wer zuerst tot war.  
  
Es schien als wäre alles wie ein schlechter Film für alle Beteiligten abgelaufen.  
  
Als sie sich nach dem Kampf umsahen bot sich ein Bild des Grauens.   
  
Remus ging beim Anblick der Toten ein Satz von Tonks durch den Kopf.   
  
Ist es das nicht wert, ein paar Menschen zu opfern, damit der Rest der Menschheit weiterleben kann?   
  
Soviele Opfer hatte der Kampf auf beiden Seiten gefordert. Kingsley ,Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Madame Rosmerta, Theodor Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint – um nur einige Namen zu nennen.  
  
Andere waren schwer verwundet worden.  
  
Besorgt, zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Kampfes an seine Freundin denkend, drehte sich Remus Lupin suchend auf dem Schlachtfeld um.  
  
Wo war Tonks?  
  
„Tonks?!" ,rief er, sich suchend in dem Feld der Verwundeten umsehend.  
  
Nirgends sah er sie.   
  
War sie vielleicht tot? Waren ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden? Würde Remus nie mehr ihr Lächeln sehen können? Würde er sie nie wieder in den Armen halten können?  
  
ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE  
  
Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Nach Hause, wie das klang. Im Grimmauld Platz 12 war immer das Haus der Blacks gewesen. Nicht sein Zuhause.  
  
Mit schweren Schritten, die einem gebrochenen Mann gleichkamen, ging Remus in die Küche.  
  
Als er den Raum betrat blickte er in die besorgten Gesichter von Albus Dumbledore und Arabella Figg.  
  
„Ah, Remus. Geht es besser?" ,fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
  
„Besser?"  
  
„Erinnern sie sich an nichts mehr?"  
  
Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Entweder konnte er sich nicht erinnern oder er wollte es nicht.  
  
„Sie haben geschrien, richtig hysterisch sind sie geworden. Severus hatte einen Schockzauber anwenden müssen um sie hierher zu bringen. Er hat ihnen dann irgendeinen Trank eingeflöst.", erklärte Dumbledore.  
  
„Was ist mit Tonks?" ,wollte Remus wissen.  
  
„Severus und Charlie Weasley suchen noch nach Überlebenden.", erklärte er.  
  
Es gab also noch Hoffnung. Aber wie groß war diese Hoffnung?  
  
Würde er Tonks wiederbekommen? Und wenn ja, wie würde sie sein? Würde sie noch die Alte sein? Würde sie so sein wie Alice und Frank Longbottom, nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst?  
  
Viele Fragen gingen Remus durch den Kopf auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Er wusste nur, dass er ohne Tonks nicht weiterleben wollte, nicht weiterleben würde.  
  
Unbewusst rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht, der Schmerz den er in seinem Inneren fühlte schien unerträglich, er drohte ihn zu erdrücken.  
  
Traurig vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
„Sie dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.", hörte er Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
„Und was wenn sie tot ist?"  
  
„Im Leben gibt es Höhen und Tiefen, Glück und Unglück – nichts ist verloren solange es noch Hoffnung gibt."  
  
Wortlos verließ Remus die Küche. Er brauchte keine weisen Worte, er wollte Gewissheit. Gewissheit das Tonks noch lebte.  
  
Langsam ging er zurück ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, mit der Absicht sich wieder im Bett zu vergraben, die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Er wollte nicht denken, nicht fühlen, nicht sein, nicht ohne Tonks.  
  
Wie er so da lag, das T-Shirt, das sie die Nacht vor dem Kampf getragen hatte, roch nach ihr, nach ihrem Parfüm, leicht nach Veilchen und Sommerwind.  
  
Als er die Augen schloss, liefen die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse wie ein Film vor ihm ab.  
  
RÜCKBLENDE  
  
„Was meinst du, rot oder grün, was passt besser zu Weihnachten?" fragte Tonks während sie verschiedene Haarfarben an sich ausprobierte.  
  
„Rot mit grünen Sternen.", meinte Remus zum Scherz.  
  
„Krieg ich bestimmt auch hin."  
  
Und wirklich, Tonks stand wenige Sekunden später mit flammendrotem Haar, gesprenkelt mit grünen Sternen vor ihm.  
  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so eine Haarfarbe selbst für einen Metamorphogus möglich wäre. Aber Tonks schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu verblüffen. Vielleicht war das mit ein Grund warum er sie so liebte.   
  
Dieses Jahr war es ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten als Paar.  
  
NÄCHSTE RÜCKBLENDE  
  
Remus fand Tonks auf der Veranda sitzend und abwesend in die Gegend schauend.  
  
Es war ein kalter Morgen, zu kalt für Ende Juni, deswegen hatte Tonks sich ein altes ausgewaschenes Sweatshirts angezogen.   
  
In der Hand hielt sie eine schon lange nicht mehr dampfende Kaffeetasse.  
  
„Hey.", sagte er leise und trat zu ihr heran.  
  
„Morgen.", antwortete Tonks nur, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
  
„Nicht gut."  
  
„Weswegen?"  
  
„Ich hatte einen Alptraum."  
  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?" ,fragte Remus vorsichtig.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Sirius, richtig?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.  
  
Ihn hatte der Tod seines besten Freundes auch sehr getroffen. Wie musste es dann erst für Tonks sein.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Tonks. . . . Dora, sieh mich an, bitte."  
  
„Bitte lass mich.", bat sie.  
  
Tonks wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Nicht über ihre Alpträume sprechen. Die Dinge zu träumen war schon schrecklich genug, darüber sprechen wollte sie nicht.  
  
„Bitte.", bat er.  
  
„Du bist gestorben. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte einen Silberdolch. . . . Wir waren alle da. Ich wollte . . . Ich konnte nichts tun. . . . . Du bist in meinen Armen gestorben. . . . Remus, ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren."  
  
Als Tonks ihn endlich ansah glaubte er, sein Herz würde vor Freude aus seiner Brust springen. Tonks Augen waren schon immer wie ein offenes Buch gewesen. Er konnte in ihren Augen all ihre Emotionen lesen. Und im Moment sah er nichts als Liebe, Liebe für ihn, in ihnen.  
  
Einge Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, hob Remus seine Hand und wischte zärtlich eine Träne weg.  
  
Noch nie hatte jemand um ihn geweint.  
  
Als er merkte, dass sie nicht bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, senkte er den Kopf und küsste die restlichen Tränen weg.  
  
Sein Mund wanderte ihr Gesicht hinab, zu ihrer Nase, ihren Wangen und dann über ihren Lippen, wo er schließlich blieb.  
  
Tonks legte ihre Arme um Remus' Nacken, während er sie in seine Arme schloss. Ganz dicht standen sie dort und genossen das Gefühl der Wärme, die der andere ausstrahlte.  
  
Nach einem Moment, der beiden wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder.  
  
Atemlos strahlten beide einander an.  
  
„Remus, das war. . . wow.", seufzte sie.  
  
„Dora, ich muss dir etwas sagen. . . . Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Egal wann du mich brauchst. Ich empfinde sehr viel für dich."   
  
„Das kannst du doch nicht nach einem einzigen Kuss sagen."  
  
„Doch, dass kann ich. Dora, vom ersten Moment an wusste ich, dass ich dich über alles liebe.", erwiderte Remus.  
  
Es war verrückt, aber das war Liebe. Jedenfalls glaubte Remus das es das war. Nymphadora Tonks hatte Tag für Tag, Stück für Stück, sein Herz erobert. Zuerst hatte er es nicht realisiert, nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber jetzt, wo er sie hatte so traurig da sitzen sehen, da hatte er es gewusst, es gefühlt. Er liebte sie.   
  
NÄCHSTE RÜCKBLENDE  
  
„Oh Remus, du bist unverbesserlich.", lachte Tonks und warf mit einem Kissen nach ihm.  
  
Remus duckte sich schnell genug, so dass das Kissen über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. Aber da er sich sehr weit zur Seite gebeugt hatte, verlor er den Halt und fiel von der Couch.  
  
Tonks versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber es klappte nicht.  
  
Lautstark, prustend vor Lachen saß sie auf der Couch und sah ihn an.  
  
„Du findest das wohl lustig?"  
  
Tonks konnte vor Lachen kaum nicken.  
  
„Und was sagst du dazu?" ,fragte Remus und zog sich blitzschnell von der Couch zu sich hinunter.  
  
Perplex starrte Tonks Remus mit großen Augen an, als sie einen Moment später nicht mehr auf der Couch, sondern auf ihm lag.  
  
„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", Remus lächelte.  
  
„Woran?"  
  
„Das du auf mir liegst.", erwiderte er.  
  
„REMUS!", sagte Tonks in einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lag Tonks unterm ihm und er sah zu ihr hinunter.   
  
Langsam beugte Remus sich hinunter und küsste sie.  
  
Tonks hatte jedes Mal, wenn er sie küsste, das Gefühl als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch gezündet. Es kribbelte von den Haarwurzeln bis in die Zehenspitzen.  
  
ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDEN  
  
Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
ENDE TEIL 1 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter und den darin vorkommenden Charakteren liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur für diese Geschichte aus. Ich mache damit keinen Profit.  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.  
  
Diese Idee schwirrte schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf herum bevor ich mich dazu entschloss sie niederzuschreiben.  
  
Im Leben gibt es Höhen und Tiefen, Glück und Unglück – nichts ist verloren solange es noch Hoffnung gibt.  
  
TASCHENTUCHALARM  
  
SOLANGE ES NOCH HOFFNUNG GIBT  
  
TEIL 2  
  
Remus wollte das Bett nicht verlassen, er wollte die Wärme und den Duft von Tonks nicht verlassen und der harten Realität nicht ins Auge blicken.  
  
In der Zeit, die er im Bett gelegen und an sie gedacht hatte, war ihm immer klarer geworden, dass er nie wieder in Tonks Augen blicken, nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen, sie nie wieder in den Armen halten würde. Er war sich sicher, dass Nymphadora Tonks nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.  
  
Was nützte es, da noch die Tür zu öffnen und in das Gesicht von Severus Snape zu blicken, der ihm sagte, dass sie tot war. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser draußen vor der Tür stand. Wen sonst würde man schicken ihn die schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen? Bestimmt hatte Severus sich aufgedrängt. Bestimmt hatte er gewollt es ihm zu sagen. Severus wollte sich bestimmt an seinem Schmerz weiden.  
  
„Gehen sie weg!" ,rief Remus in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Remus, bitte. Lassen sie mich rein.", hörte er die Stimme seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin, Minerva McGonnagall von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
Man hatte also sie als Bote der schlechten Nachrichten geschickt.  
  
„Remus!?"  
  
Als Remus auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht öffnete, betrat Professor McGonnagall trotzdem den Raum. Sie setzte sich zu Remus auf die Bettkante. Wie oft hatte sie im Krankenflügel an seinem Bett gesessen, wenn er erschöpft von der Verwandlung vom Werwolf in den Menschen zurück, kraftlos eingeschlafen war. Zu oft.  
  
Remus Lupin, wie alle ihre Gryffindors, war wie das Kind, das sie nie gehabt hatte. Im Moment machte sie sich große Sorgen um Remus. Er war auf dem Schlachtfeld zusammengebrochen, von hysterischen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, hatte Stunden, dank eines von Severus gebrauten Tranks, geschlafen und jetzt vergrub er sich mit seinem Schmerz allein in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Noch gab es Hoffnung, aber es schien, als wenn Remus sie schon aufgegeben hatte.  
  
„Man wird sie schon finden.", beruhigte sie ihn.  
  
„Und wenn sie tot ist?"  
  
„Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Es hat schon öfters."  
  
„HOFFNUNG!?! Tonks ist vielleicht schon längst tot und ich soll mir Hoffnung machen?!", unterbrach er sie wütend.  
  
„Ich weiß, gute Worte sind wahrscheinlich das letzte was sie brauchen können. Nymphadora ist zäh. Sie hat schon einiges überstanden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wahrscheinlich auch das geschafft hat. . . . Sie sollten nicht aufgeben. Denken sie an die gemeinsame Zukunft, die Pläne, die sie bestimmt schon geschmiedet haben."  
  
„Pläne? Zukunft? Nicht ohne Tonks."  
  
Minerva McGonnagall seufzte. Sie kannte diesen Schmerz, diese Verzweiflung die Remus fühlte. Sie hatte damals im Kampf gegen Grindelwald ihre jüngere Schwester verloren.   
  
Drei Tage hatte sie mit ihren Eltern auf Nachricht von Isabella ausgeharrt, bis den der Bote des Todes, wie Minerva ihn nannte, kam.  
  
Wenn sie im Nachhinein an die Nachricht des Todes ihrer Schwester zurückdachte, dann war sie erleichtert gewesen endlich Gewissheit zu haben. Ungewissheit war schlimmer als die Nachricht des Todes.  
  
Sie hoffte für Remus, dass er auch bald Gewissheit haben würde. Sie hoffte, dass Nymphadora Tonks überlebt hatte, doch mit jeder Minute, in der sie nicht gefunden wurde, schwand die Chance das sie noch lebte.  
  
„Kommen sie, sie sollten etwas essen.", meinte Minerva.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger."  
  
„Remus bitte."  
  
Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Sie ist tot.", flüsterte er.  
  
Sein Gefühl, sein Instinkt sagte Remus das Tonks tot war. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber irgendetwas in seinem Herzen sagte ihm das er allein war.   
  
Von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt fiel er zurück in die Kissen. Er wusste, dass er das Allerliebste in seinem Leben verloren hatte, die Frau die er über alles liebte. Was mehr konnte das Leben noch für ihn mit sich bringen? Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.  
  
Minvera legte Remus beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Weile war das Schluchzen von Remus Lupin das einzige Geräusch im Raum.  
  
Minerva wusste nicht wie lange sie an seinem Bett gesessen und ihn wie ein kleines Kind in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte.  
  
Es müssen Stunden gewesen sein. Sie hatte lange beruhigend auf ihn eingeredet, ihm versucht zu sagen, dass sein Gefühl ihn täuschte und gleich Severus Snape mit einer guten Nachricht kommen würde.  
  
Als sie in die Küche kam saßen da tatsächlich Severus Snape und Charlie Weasley, aber beide schüttelten den Kopf als Minerva sie fragend ansah.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?" ,fragte Albus Dumbledore sie.  
  
„Er meint, sie wäre tot. Er würde das fühlen.", erwiderte sie.  
  
„Solange man ihre Leiche nicht gefunden hat gibt es noch Hoffnung." ,meinte Albus Dumbledore.  
  
„Machen wir uns doch nichts vor, sie ist tot. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand, sollte er verletzt sein, solange am Leben ist. Und wenn er sie gefangen genommen hat, dann sei Gott ihrer Seele gnädig,". meinte Severus Snape.  
  
Sie waren im Moment alle nicht sie selbst. Jeder verhielt sich so untypisch. Aber das war der Krieg, der sie so werden ließ. Das einzige was ihnen allen gemeinsam war war, dass sie noch Hoffnung hatten. Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben, irgendwann.  
  
„Remus will ohne Tonks nicht weiterleben.", sagte Minerva.  
  
„Das wird er schon schaffen.", meinte Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Minvera hatte den Schulleiter von Hogwarts noch nie so erlebt, so gleichgültig.   
  
Remus Lupin trauerte um den liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben und er schien das nicht zu verstehen.  
  
Wenn man jemanden so sehr liebte, wie Remus Tonks liebte, dann glaubte man, mit dem Tod des geliebten Menschen auch sich selbst zu verlieren. Man konnte ohne ihn nicht weiterleben. Alles war besser, selbst der Tod, als ohne sie weiterzuleben.  
  
3 Jahre später  
  
Jahr für Jahr traf man sich auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmeade, in der kleinen Kapelle, der Opfer der großen Schlacht zu gedenken.   
  
Am Ende des Friedhofs nebeneinander befanden sich zwei Gräber zu denen es Minvera McGonnagall nach der Gedenkfeier und bei jedem Besuch in Hogsmeade immer zog. Sie legte dann immer eine weiße Rose, das Symbol der Ewigkeit, auf den Gräbern nieder.  
  
Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks waren Seite an Seite begraben worden. Wenn sie schon nicht im Leben zusammen waren, so sollten sie es im Tode sein.  
  
In dem Moment als die Nachricht vom Tod von Nymphadora Tonks überbracht worden war, hatten sie kurz überlegt, wer Remus die Nachricht von ihrem Tod schonend beibringen sollte.  
  
Als Minerva dann nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer ging, fand sie ihn mit einem ruhigen Lächeln schlafend vor.   
  
Zumindest schien es, als würde er schlafen.   
  
Aber als sie näher an sein Bett getreten war, merkte sie, dass er nicht mehr atmete, dass er tot war.  
  
Weinend hatte sie damals an seinem Bett gesessen.  
  
Sie hatte gewusst, dass es das war was er wollte. Remus hatte ohne Tonks nicht weiterleben wollen, vielleicht war es wirklich so am besten.  
  
Schicksal, wie grausam meinte es das Leben mit ihnen.   
  
In den letzten Jahren, eigentlich seitdem Voldemort für Terror in ihrer Welt gesorgt hatte, hatten sie einen nach dem anderen verloren, Alice und Frank Longbottom, Lily und James Potter, Sirius Black und jetzt Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, um nur einige zu nennen.   
  
Es schien, als wäre die Zauberwelt zum Tod verdammt gewesen. Jeder Mensch der Minerva McGonnagall etwas bedeutete wurde ihr genommen. Es war ungerecht!   
  
Es hatte begonnen zu regnen.   
  
Langsam mischten sich ihre Tränen mit dem Regen.  
  
Der Himmelt weinte mit ihr um Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
